Capture and Confinement
by lilbits
Summary: Sent as delegates Margret, Elizabeth and there handmaid Victoria are off to Belladonna on a mission of peace. Little do they know that the Lord King of Belladonna has less then peaceful intentions


AN: I do not own any of the seven deadly sins characters that are part of the main story line. Any characters that are in this fanfiction and do not pertain to the original anime/manga are my alone and aren't to be replicated.

Her head was splitting. The pain was indescribable, it was worse than the time she got into a drinking contest with Ban and lost.

"Aahhh..." thinking hurt everything hurt but slowly came into focus. _Brick...? this wasn't the room that they gave me when I got here. I was supposed to share a room with Elizabeth...Oh no Elizabeth!_ Turning too quickly the room spun at a horribly fast rate and soon she was throwing up the contents of the last 48 hours.

A door creaked open and she didn't know what to do. Play damsel in distress, Fake unconscious, Or kick some butt and take names later with a certain destructive finesse. But she didn't know where Elizabeth was or the others that she came with, deciding to fake unconscious she lay down on her stomach hoping to overhear a clue.

" Let's take inventory shall we ?"

" Yes mi'Lord, we have in our care Elizabeth and Margret the third and First princesses of Liones, there lady's maid and most valuable to our cause mi'lord the last of her line Victoria Samsmith."

"Excellent! Excellent! And all are secure ?"

"Yes your lordship. Victoria and Elizabeth with demon's chains and Margret with regular chains to prevent any escape."

"WONDERFUL!"

"Where are my friends! Tell me now!"

" You should only worry for yourself"

"Why?!"

"Well I see no harm in telling her"

"But mi'lord"

"As you know I am lord Edgar, and you three came here as delegates to form ties with my kingdom of Belladonna and yours, the kingdom of Liones. Ah, I see the rest of you are waking up." Chains could be heard in the other cells and the moans and mumbles of their occupants.

" In the name of Liones, I order you to set us free Lord Edgar or you will feel the wrath of my father."

" Oh tut tut, Margret, your father is an old man and has no wrath at all. Now, do stop interrupting! I was about to reveal my plan."

A squire came running in, falling forward as he tried to both stop and bow at the same time, "MY LORD! You must come quickly one of your guests has gone into labor!"

" Ah excellent! Today is a most happy day! Do not keep me in suspense! Who is the lucky lady?"

" Lady Morganna of Camelot."

"Well done! Well done! Now if you'll excuse me ladies I have a birth I have to attend to," and with that Lord Edgar closed the door.

"Margret can you hear me ?" Asked a very distort Elizabeth

"Yes I can and Victoria ?"

"I'm here. That was silly of them putting us all together like this," answered Victoria who had a half baked plan already forming in her screaming skull

"Agreed, but we have a problem." Margret said tensing suddenly as a pain dripping scream ripped through the walls, the kind normally only heard on battlefields from the dying.

"What sister?"

"The Lady Morganna has been missing and presumed dead for 2 years now, she was last seen riding as per her normal morning routine. If memory serves, she has no husband and wasn't with child at the time she went missing."

Suddenly the gravity of the situation really fell into place.

Meanwhile in a Tavern in Liones

A tiny pig not much bigger than a hamster sat on the porch waiting...

 _Sigh. Soon, any second now, she'll be back I know she will then everyone will stop fighting._

"Hawk..."

"Yes Gowther ?"

"She's not back yet. Is this strange for her ?"

"This is very out of character, she is very reliable."

"Hmm...interesting, Where did she go again and whom with ?"

" Umm...Her sister Margret and their friend Victoria went to a kingdom called Belladonna, they are supposed to be back midday today. And it's past midday" worried Hawk. Gowther made a thoughtful noise before going inside the tavern. Side stepping various chairs and tables that were being thrown by Meliodus, Ban, Gilthunder, Howzer and King whom were in a 5 way bar brawl.

"Sister, I have some questions"

"Oh? And what kinds of questions ?" asked Merlyn over her stein of ale

"Am I correct in assuming that Lady Elizabeth left with 2 others for Belladonna?"

"2 others? They should have had an armed escort." she calmly put her ale down

"I see, and is Lord Edgar still the reigning Lord of Belladonna ?"

"Yes, he is. Why all of the questions" by now everything inside the tavern had stopped with Melidous and Ban sitting victoriously on top of the pile pulling at each others faces.

"Well" Gowther pushed up his glasses " It has been statistically proven by a factor of 75% that diplomats from other territories are attacked on these missions and Belladonna has a less than friendly track record with diplomats disappearing, actually a 4 in 5 chance. In conclusion, we know several things, the heiress to the throne has left without an armed escort, she has her sister and a handmaid as protection, they are going to a place that is not known to be very courteous to diplomats and less so with visiting royalty." Pausing to clean his glasses he noticed that he had the attention of the whole tavern. "though we are at peace with Belladonna and I choose to use that term loosely many other diplomats have been going missing after having dealing with that kingdom mainly female ones, thus my statistical analysis of the situation is that there is a 95% chance that they are in some form of danger."

"Well that sounds like some fun, what do you think captain ?" replied Ban but some of the words had been distorted since Meliodus had yet to let go of his face.

"I dunno Ban," King said as he pulled himself out from the very bottom of the pile, "if they are in trouble then it's our duty as Holy knights to go and rescue them."

 **** **"** All of your points are valid but we are missing a very critical piece" Merlyn calmly brought up "and that piece is that, we truly don't know anything."


End file.
